There have been several amusement devices proposed in the past that provide a display object that is moved by a motor and that is configured to resemble a living entity such as a butterfly. However, the movement of the display object may be limited in one or more ways and for a variety of reasons, there is typically limited realism in the ability of the display object to appear to be a living entity. For example, some amusement devices have the display object mounted on a clearly visible shaft that is connected to a remotely positioned motor. In addition, some of these amusement devices offer little in the way of interaction with a user, thereby limiting the range of ways such devices can be used to the amusement of the owner.
Consequently, there is a need for an amusement device that provides a moving display object that has enhanced realism. There is also a need for an amusement device that has increased capability to interact with a user.